Happy Anniversary, Jack
by wenjing10
Summary: November 21 is Jack Frost's first anniversary of becoming a Guardian and I am planning a surprise party for him! With the help of the Guardians, along with Jamie and his friends, I am sure this is going to be the best party for our beloved winter spirit and the Guardian of Fun!


**I am writing this story for the first anniversary of Rise of the Guardians. I didn't manage to finish it on time because it is a long story. But anyway, I will finish it as soon as possible because it's better late than never~**

**Happy (late) anniversary to Rise of the Guardians! *cheer***

**So, here's chapter 1~ I know Jack became a Guardian in Easter Monday (after Easter Sunday/Easter Day), but I decided that November 21 (the release of the movie) is the time he became a Guardian since he's the main character.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was November 21, 2013, and it was a special day. It was Jack Frost's first anniversary of becoming a Guardian. A few months ago, I already planned to make a surprise party for him. But first thing first, I had to study for my big and important exam that was set in early October. After I finished my exam, it was all about freedom and fun! Then, I went to Sichuan, China to see the beauty of autumn – well, Jiuzhaigou was still autumn, but Huanglong got winter earlier. I remembered making a simple wish of being able to see both autumn and winter seasons, and I couldn't believe that it came true. Then, I wished being able to see snow falling from the sky again (last time was in Jungfrau, a snowy mountain in Switzerland), and it came true too! Since my belief in the Guardians was very strong, it was obvious that they made them came true, especially Jack Frost because he was the one who brought early snow days.

I was forced to stay at home when I came back from China. The skin on my face was coming off and it was very painful! I fell sick later on. A few days later, I was well again and my face had a brand new skin. The cream that the doctor gave me was useful. I went to school and spent the last days of schooling with my friends. Since we only went to school to have fun after the test, our school gave us early holidays (the year end school holidays actually starts on November 16), so our holidays started on October 31, which was Halloween! I managed to spend the holiday with Jamie and his friends in Burgess, with the help of Jack carrying me there because I didn't live there. I dressed up as Jack Frost this Halloween, much to their delight surprise, so did the Guardians.

After Halloween, I told my plan to Jamie and his friends. We asked North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy to help us and they agreed. We planned it out for weeks and we kept our mouth shut so we didn't let the cat out of the bag. We made sure this party would be a success.

Today, November 21, we gathered in the Globe Room in North's fortress. The yetis were busied hanging a banner that read 'Happy Anniversary, Jack!' and placing mouth-watering food and drinks on the table. The Christmas elves were just being elves. As always, Tooth was busy directing her fairies to new teeth.

"Have you signal Jack to come, North?", I asked.

North nodded. "Already done that. He should be here soon.", he answered.

I smiled and turned to see Jamie, Sophie, Monty, Pippa, Claude, Caleb and Cupcake. They were excited yet nervous.

"Are you ready to throw a big surprise for Jack?", I asked them cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm ready.", Jamie answered.

A yeti hurriedly opened a door and it spoke something to North which I didn't understand.

"He's here!", North said softly, but we could hear it.

We quickly hid in our hiding places while the yetis pulled a giant lever. The entire fortress turned dark. The footsteps of the winter spirit could be heard when he walked closer. He looked around in the dark, entirely confused.

"That's weird.", Jack Frost said to himself. The fortress was always bright, but this time was pitch black. He thought Pitch was behind all of these so he grasped his staff and started to take aim, ready to attack Pitch when he came out of nowhere.

The yetis pushed the lever and the fortress immediately lighted up. We jumped out from our hiding spots and yelled "SURPRISE!". Elves leaped down from columns, unfurling banners as they descended.

Jack's jaw dropped when he saw us. He looked up to see the banner and I could see him standing there completely surprised.

"Wow. You've got to be kidding me.", Jack said.

"It is your first anniversary of becoming a Guardian, Jack!", I said happily as I skipped toward him. Jamie, his sister Sophie, and the others followed me. They sprinkled coloured papers on Jack.

"Yeah! Wen Jing planned all of this, and we all pitched in to make this the best party ever!", Jamie said.

"Come on, let us show you!", Jamie said and he grabbed Jack's hand. So did Sophie. They pulled him toward the Guardians. Monty, Pippa, Claude, Caleb and Cupcake let a road for them to walk. I smiled and followed them.

"So Jack, did we surprise you?", Claude asked.

"Oh yes. At first I thought Pitch was behind all of this in the dark.", Jack answered and chuckled.

"Yeah, right.", I said quietly and rolled my eyes. I usually acted like I didn't really care when Jack was being awesome. Not because I didn't like him, but it was my way to stop myself from fangirling over him. Yeah, I could put myself together all the time, but ever since he had done something to me, I was having a hard time to control my shyness.

"Happy anniversary, Jack Frost!", North said to him with a thick Russian accent. He raised his arms to welcome Jack.

"Happy anniversary, ya mate.", Bunnymund said with an Australian accent and smiled at Jack warmly. Jack smiled back. Bunnymund gave Jack a chocolate egg.

"I painted this googie specially for you.", Bunnymund explained.

Jack turned around the egg. The egg was painted blue with white snowflakes.

"Not bad.", Jack said, appreciated the present given by his friend.

"Not bad yourself.", Bunnymund replied.

Tooth glided toward Jack. "A very happy anniversary to you, Jack!", she said joyfully and grinned. A few of the Mini Fairies brought Jack a necklace made of flowers and they hung it around his neck.

"Thank you.", Jack Frost said. The Mini Fairies flitted about, all sighing with delight.

"Keep it together, girls.", Tooth reminded them and ordered them all back.

Sandy smiled at Jack and he made dreamsand images appear over his head. He also raised his glass of eggnog as a sign to celebrate Jack's anniversary.

Suddenly, the moon came into view through a window in the ceiling. The moon's rays shined brightly, filling the room with moonlight. All of us noticed it. We looked up to see a faint smile on the barely visible face of the Man in the Moon.

"Ah! Man in Moon!", exclaimed North. "You are just in time, old friend.", he spoke to the moon.

"Wait till you see our gift for you, Jack! It's gonna be amazing!", Jamie said excitedly.

"Yeah! Wen Jing planned it just for you!", Monty added.

Jack turned to see me. He looked into my black eyes. "You made it for me?", he asked sweetly.

"I... Uh...", I stammered. I was staring directly into his icy blue eyes with snowflake patterns. It made me felt a little bit uncomfortable and wanting to punch him in the face (even thought knowing it was a terrible thing to do, and it would hurt me more than I hurt him because I was weak). "Um... Yes!", I finished my sentence after I had quickly recovered from my awkwardness. Jack let out a giggle and smiled at me. I smiled back and felt that my cheeks were getting hot.

"Everyone, to the theatre!", North shouted and he led us to the theatre. We followed him.


End file.
